


You Never Know Ahead of Time What Something's Really Going to be Like

by ayyyywhatsup



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bridge to Terebithia au, Gen, Get your tissues guys, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I love pain and suffering :), Kid Fic, Mentions of Death, Misogyny, Pls read this I'm needy for validation, Sad Ending, Tags for chapter 2 are, They're kids in this one, This one's going to be sad, VIKTOR IS OK BLESS, Viktor and Yuuri are the same age, Viktuuri is platonic in this one, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: So you know that period of time where some people were theorizing that Viktor had an illness/ was going to die soon? Yeah... :)Or: The Bridge to Terebithia AU no one asked for or wantedEDIT: Now with an alternate happy ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this book when I was younger, and when the movie came out I literally sobbed puddles at how beautiful it was. I don't know why it occurred to write these two in this au but oh well
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Just a warning! The death mention is marked off by three asterisks after "...he's really got to apologize." After that you have TWO choices: 1) continue reading the sad ending OR 2) skip to chapter 2, to the happy ending

11 year old Yuuri Katsuki falls flat on his face as he runs around the park. He usually wouldn't be running at all, prefers skating, but he's tired of getting picked on by all the kids at school. Not to mention his dad is always pushing him to do more 'boy stuff' anyways. It's like the only time his dad ever gives him any attention is when he shows his disappointment towards Yuuri. 

He's not _trying_ to be disappointing though. Yuuri’s just not really good at anything, not like his older sister Mari is. She's really good at everything, from arithmetic (numbers are hard) to history (old dudes are boring), to the quintillion instruments she plays. He's pretty sure she's the favorite sibling, if the way his parents always croon over her achievements is any indication. Even people his age like her better, which is really confusing because usually they always run away from icky old people.

So when Yuuri found out that the 'in’ thing at school was running races, he decided he would become the world's fastest runner. That's bound to get people to finally notice him for something good, instead of something bad. Now if only he can stop tripping every time he tries to run.

*

Come the next school day, Yuuri's brimming with excitement. He practiced running _all_ day yesterday, so now he feels ready to win some races. Recess can't come soon enough, and while he usually admires Minako sensei and her teaching, now he wishes that she'd just stop talking. When she finally does announce recess time, Yuuri jumps out of his seat, feeling excited about going to recess for the first time. Finally, Yuuri thinks as he heads to the grassy fields with the other elementary students. After today, no one's going to bully him anymore. 

His fellow classmates look at him weirdly as he steps onto the line that's been dug into the ground. He ignores them though, just looks around to see if anyone's going to step up to race. No one does, and he can hear people start to whisper behind him.

”Ha, no one's going to race with that loser Katsuki, I thought he liked staying indoors like a sissy.”

”Man this is going to be so funny, bet you he’s going to trip and fall. He looks like he's never run a race in his life!”

Yuuri can feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. Even when he tries to change, everything just stays the same. People are still making fun of him, and he's still hasn't found any 'boy things’ to be good at. He's about to run and take shelter in Minako-sensei's room, when he hears a voice cry out.

”Hey what’s going on? I want to play too!” Yuuri turns around to see a silver haired boy he’s never seen before. There's an accent he can't place, but Yuuri assumes that this must be one of those foreign exchange students.

”We’re racing,” one of his classmates Runa supplies helpfully. “But no one wants to race with Yuuri.”

The boy frowns at her, before walking over to where Yuuri is standing by himself at the start line. Up close, Yuuri sees that the boy is a tiny bit shorter than him, something that never happens. “Hi!” he chirps, “My name’s Viktor, you're the one no one wants to race right?”

Yuuri flinches at the harsh sounding question, is this boy going to be added to the list of bullies Yuuri has to avoid? Before he can respond, Viktor throws his hands up, shaking them in front of his face.

”Wait no! I didn't mean it like that,” the boy covers his face with his hands, before removing them to reveal a charming smile. “What I wanted to say was that I'll race with you!”

Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise, “Really?”

”Yeah!”

The two boys line up, and Teruki, another one of his classmates, counts them down. At the loud resounding 'go!’, the boys run down the field, Viktor having a considerably large lead on Yuuri. Pumping his stubby legs as fast as he can, Yuuri tries his best to catch up, only to fail miserably as Viktor reaches the finish halfway before he can. Laughter surrounds him as he walks back to the start, ears flaming red. His classmates throw jabs at him loudly, crowding him as they do.

”Ha! I told you, as if _Yuuri_ was ever going to win.”

”I can't believe he even tried in the first place, he should go back to doing that sissy skating thing.” 

He’s about to walk away to hide from the humiliation, but the new student's voice rings out loud and clear.

“Hey!” Viktor yelled as he ran back to where the rest of the students stood. “You guys aren't being nice. I just run really fast, I bet I can beat all of you jerks!”

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears, someone was defending him? Out of their own free will? Who _was_ this guy? Yuuri just stood there shell shocked for the rest of recess, watching as Viktor managed to outrun every single person that stepped up to the line.

*

When Viktor defended Yuuri that one fateful recess, he never expected anything to come out of it. The guy's new, he muses as he heads out to meet Yuuko, his ice skating buddy, he doesn't know how much of a loser Yuuri is yet. Once he does, he’ll just end up acting like all the rest.

If only Yuuko went to the same school as him, Yuuri thinks as they skate circles around the rink, then at least he'd have _one_ friend. He doesn't really count Viktor as a friend yet, still wary of the boy's friendliness. What Yuuri doesn't expect, is for Viktor to be so persistent in wanting to be his friend.

It starts out during lunch, Yuuri's sitting by his lonesome at one of the benches, ignoring all the giggling from his peers as they walk by. He just looks down in his lap, not feeling very hungry, when he hears a lot of chattering. It sounds louder than usual, and he can hear several questions floating through the air. Curious, he looks up, to see the new boy surrounded by a crowd of students, each asking him to sit at their table. The new student only says no to each one. Panic fills his chest as he sees Viktor come closer and closer to his table, and he feels like passing out when the boy plops down in front of him.

”Yuuri!” Viktor greets as he pulls out a brown paper bag. “Why are you sitting by yourself?”

”Um, people don't feel like sitting with me I guess.”

”Oh! I’ll sit with you then!”

It happens again during arithmetic lessons, when Minako-sensei tells everyone to pair up to complete the problems on the board. Usually Yuuri pretends that he's working with someone, or Minako comes and helps him out. Today, Viktor steals the seat next to Yuuri, smiling at him as he does. He didn't realize Viktor was in this lesson. Yuuri tells Viktor that he's not very good at math, and to find a different partner, but the boy just laughs, saying he doesn't really care. They spend the lesson goofing off (well, mostly Viktor), and only scramble to do their work when Minako starts walking near their tables. By the end of the lesson they both get a stern lecture from Minako, but Yuuri finds that he really doesn't mind.

It happens one final time when school is let out for the day. Viktor's waiting outside the front gates, and he stops Yuuri once he spots him. At first Yuuri was afraid the boy was finally going to start teasing him, but instead, the silver haired boy offers to walk home with him. It's incredibly silent, and Yuuri feels awkward the entire time. The situation is made worse when he finds out the boy is his new neighbor. He thanks the heavens above when he sees the familiar white and brown painted roof come up in his line of vision. Yuuri tells Viktor that this is his stop, and startles when Viktor exclaims excitedly, turns out the boy lives across the street. The said boy then throws his arm around Yuuri's shoulder, thanking Yuuri for walking home with him, and that they should walk to school together from now on. Yuuri just waves awkwardly as he slams the door behind him, letting out a tired sigh.

*

By now Yuuri allows himself to accept the fact that he finally has a friend. Someone who pays attention to him first, and doesn't care that his older sister is the legendary Mari. He feels bad though, because instead of trying to be friends with Viktor, his classmates make fun of him now too. They call him names for being friends with Yuuri, and he doesn't like it. He feels like it's his fault, that maybe he rubbed a bit of his lameness off on Viktor. When he tells his friend this, the boy only shrugs, saying that they're all a bunch of jerks anyways.

That doesn’t mean he likes it though. Yuuri hears the rumors about Viktor whenever he isn't there, and they leave a bad feeling in his stomach. They call him 'weird’ and 'a big baby who likes to play pretend’. He would stand up for his friend, but he knows that the insults would just end up getting directed towards him instead. He feels terrible about it, like he should at least try to help the only person who's befriended him. But he doesn't, just keeps his head down while he mentally defends Viktor from the jabs thrown around. He's not weird, Yuuri thinks, he’s _amazing_.

Sometimes he wishes he could even have a small fraction of the imagination that Viktor has. Whenever they sit under the tree nobody knows about during recess, the boy will start telling him stories. Stories about this far away place with all these different creatures and areas to explore. Yuuri’s not really good at imagining things, but when Viktor's speaking about a creature that has a dog's body, horse legs, and a duck's head, he feels like it's staring right at him. He's pretty sure the boy is magical, and tells him so. Viktor only laughs and tells Yuuri that he can make stories like him too. In fact, Viktor says as he points a chubby little finger up, he's even going to help Yuuri come up with new stories.

Yuuri feels like he's always looking at his new friend with amazement these days, but he doesn't really mind. It's just that he manages to break all the norms Yuuri always adhered to, and even makes it seem _easy_. Yuuri even has a mini list of reasons why Viktor is the greatest person ever: he makes cool stories; he helps Yuuri come up with cool stories; he's nice to Yuuri; and he manages to ignore everything the bullies say.

So eventually, Yuuri decides not to worry about all the bullies, it takes time away from trying to come up with his own stories to tell his friend. Viktor's right, they're all just a bunch of jerks anyways.

*

Soon their friendship expands into after school activities, a foreign concept that Yuuri's never explored before. Not until he met Viktor at least. Apparently the boy found a secret place to play in, and Yuuri's excited to go. On his way, he's stopped by his neighbor Phichit, a 7 year old that just doesn't know when to quit bugging him. He's seen him at the ice rink he and Yuuko go to, and Yuuri has to duck behind something anytime he sees the young boy headed his way. It's not that he doesn't like the boy, Phichit's nice and doesn't make fun of him, it's just that he's such a baby. He cries more than Yuuri does, which is saying something.

”Hi Yuuri!” Phichit exclaims as Yuuri walks by. “Where are you going?”

”Somewhere secret,” Yuuri tries to end the conversation as quickly as possible, he doesn't want to leave Viktor waiting.

”Can I come?”

”No,” Yuuri's getting annoyed. “It's for big kids only.”

”Oh, ok,” the young boy says sadly. “Bye Yuuri.”

Yuuri says a quick goodbye as he follows the directions that Viktor wrote down on a piece of paper. Usually he would be wary about going to new places alone, but the aspect of spending more time with his friend is too tempting to ignore. Eventually he’s led to a secluded grassy area, and he thinks for a moment that he's lost, before Viktor calls out his name. He goes to where the boy is standing, turning confused when the boy points to the ditch in front of him. Is this the super secret cool place Viktor told him about? It doesn't look very cool, it looks like a bunch of dirt.

As if he could read Yuuri's mind, Viktor begins explaining. “I know it doesn't look so cool now,” the boy says as he tugs a rope over from a nearby tree. “but that's cause we've got to cross the bridge first.”

Yuuri's even more confused now. He doesn't see a bridge, unless that shady looking rope is supposed to be it. He doesn't even know where they're going.

”Where does the bridge take us to?” Yuuri asks, playing along.

Viktor smiles at him, eyes twinkling as he speaks. “A land that only kings and queens can go to, or else all the pets will attack them if they try going in. And I'm the king, so all of the animals listen to me!”

Yuuri turns sad, thinking he can't go. “Oh, I guess I can't go then.”

”Huh? Why not?”

”I'm not a king or a queen,” Yuuri replied sadly, looking at his shoes.

”Oh yeah, I forgot,” Viktor lets go of the rope, and picks up a branch off the ground. “I now beq-bequeath thee, Yuuri Katsuki, king of Azurania,” he says in a regal voice, placing the branch on his shoulder. "There! Now you can come!"

”I didn't know there could be two kings,” Yuuri looks at Viktor in awe.

”Of course there can be, that's what papa tells me,” he says in a matter of factly tone. “Now let's cross the bridge.”

Yuuri looks at the rope with trepidation. It seems like a far way from where they're standing to the other side. What if he falls? He doesn't know if he can climb out from the ditch if he does. “Are you sure that's safe?”

Viktor, who was just about to swing over, stops. “Yeah, I do it all the time. Just watch and copy what I do, you'll be fine.”

”O-” the boy doesn’t wait for a reply, just runs and swings over the ledge, landing on the other side as the rope swings back over. “-kay.”

Yuuri gulps loudly as he grips the rope. It'll be ok, he breathes deeply, Viktor said he'll be ok, and he knows he can trust him. He walks back a considerable distance, and takes off, running as fast as he can. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest as his legs push through the ground. This is it, he thinks as he nears the ledge. He kicks down as hard as he can, and soon his feet are mid air, all he can hear and feel is the wind whirling around his face, eyes stinging from the force of it. When he sees the other side quickly approaching, he shuts his eyes as he lets go, praying that he makes the jump. It feels like an eternity before he finally hits something solid. Relief fills Yuuri's lungs as he tumbles on the ground, eyes opening to see a grinning Viktor standing above him.

”I knew you could do it,” the boy above him cheers, sticking out a hand to help Yuuri up.

”T-thanks,” Yuuri stutters as he shakily stands up, he still can't believe he just did that. On this side, trees and thick brushes populate the area. Viktor quickly pushes forward when he sees Yuuri get up.

He follows the silver haired boy in front of him as he's led through different twists and turns, batting away low hanging branches along the way. How the boy doesn't get lost, Yuuri thinks as he almost trips on an upturned root, is a miracle.

Soon the boys reach a clearing, and Yuuri has to stop and take a moment to bask in the beauty. The clearing leads to a dead end, a rocky wall sitting tall as proof. But it's what's around the clearing that leaves Yuuri breathless. Bushes filled with white and purple flowers surrounding them rustle softly from the breeze running through them. Above them Yuuri can hear the faint sounds of wings flapping and birds chirping, and when he looks to his right, he spots a small treehouse shrouded by leaves. The house looks fairly old, weathered down by the elements, but whoever built it must have been experienced. It still looks strong and sturdy. A voice coming from his left startles him out of his reverie, turning to see Viktor smiling with his hands in his pockets.

”It's great right? And this place is just for us.”

”Wow… just for us.”

*

Winter break comes a week before Christmas. At first Yuuri was sad that he wouldn't be able to see his friend for a whole two weeks, but Viktor just called him a silly billy, stating that there'll always be Azurania for them to go to. His spirits were lifted as his friend gave him his home number, telling Yuuri to call him whenever he wanted to go.

So when Yuuri goes home on the last day of school before the new year, he feels light-hearted and giddy. Usually school breaks are spent trying to avoid his dad's disappointed gaze while his mother tells him that Yuuri was headed to the ice rink again. Either that or he would be holed up in his room doodling on any paper surface he could find. But now, Yuuri was proud to say he had Viktor, who was truly a fascinating enigma.

On the third day of break (Yuuri doesn't want to look desperate), he calls Viktor's number. It takes four rings before a man he assumes is the boy’s father, picks up. After a short q&a, Viktor's dad passes the phone to the boy himself. The boys chatter animatedly over the phone, talking like they haven't seen each other in years. They quickly decide to meet at Azurania that afternoon, and Yuuri hangs up with a satisfied click. Quickly grabbing his coat, he lets his parents know where he's going before he's darting out the door.

Luckily he doesn't see Phichit on the way to their secret hideout, and he makes it to the bridge in record time. Maybe he should try racing again during recess time, Yuuri thinks as he steps up to the rope, all that running with Viktor's made him a faster runner. He slows when he reaches the rope swing. Even after all those afternoons spent in Azurania, Yuuri still can't get used to swinging his way over on the rope. He makes sure to be extra careful this time, since the winter always brings buckets of rain. While it hasn’t started pouring yet, he can see small puddles forming in the ditch below.

After sticking the landing, he navigates his way through the maze of branches and rocks. At the three mossy rocks he turns left, right when he reaches the tree with looping branches, and a final right when he sees the trees start to form a pathway. Yuuri makes it to the clearing, and scurries his way over to climb up to the treehouse. When he finally makes his way up the makeshift ladder, he sits and waits for Viktor with excited anticipation.

Dang it, Yuuri thinks as he hides his cold hands into his coat pockets, he forgot to bring snacks.

Luckily Viktor doesn't mind when he arrives, claiming he's more excited to play than eat gummy fruit snacks. Today, Viktor's brought a piece of paper, drawing little X's and lines as he babbles on about a strategy. There's invaders, the boy explains as he draws them out, and they have to defend their kingdom from the Golzorks. The Golzorks are ugly creatures, a deformed combination of an alligator and a frog, and they're monsters who feed on the souls of 11 year old boys.

Even though he knows in the back of his mind that all of this is just pretend, Yuuri still feels intimidated. Viktor reassures him when he sees Yuuri's scared face, telling him not to worry, because the Zendeliths are on their side. At that he calms down, the Zendeliths are his favorite. They're majestic beasts, resembling an overgrown poodle, who are friendly creatures that follow the boys whenever they explore the depths of Azurania. He even secretly named one of them Vicchan, in honor of the boy who introduced him to the creatures in the first place.

Viktor hands Yuuri a long branch, a serious look on his face when he speaks, “Ready to fight King Yuuri?”

He gulps, Yuuri's more of a pacifist, but he'd do anything to defend his and Viktor's kingdom, “Yes, King Viktor.”

It's a quick fight, the enemy overwhelmed by the large amount of defense. Soon the Golzorks are sent wagging their scaly tails in defeat as they limp their way back home. Viktor embraces Yuuri into a side hug, arm thrown over his shoulder as he lifts up his sword (branch) in victory, Vicchan jumping around with excitement in the background. It's a good day in the kingdom of Azurania, Yuuri thinks, a good day indeed.

*

The hustle and bustle that comes with Christmas quickly approaches, and Yuuri is fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as his mom calls the Nikiforov household. He asked if he could invite a friend over for their Christmas dinner, and his mom readily agreed. Now he stands looking up at his mom as she speaks with someone on the phone. When he hears her ask the question, he waits with bated breath, quickly tugging on her apron when she hangs up the phone.

”Mom mom did they say yes?” Why is she taking so long to answer? This is important business here.

His mom chuckles, ruffling his hair as she speaks. “They're coming, don't worry. And since when have you become Mr. Popular young man? Soon you'll have just as many friends as Mari.”

Yuuri groans, “Mom, I don't want to be like Mari, I want to be me.”

His mom only chuckles fondly, “Ok dear, soon you'll be my popular boy, that better?”

It's a start, Yuuri thinks as he drags his mom to take them gift shopping. Now he's got to find the perfect present for his friend.

The Christmas dinner can't come soon enough, Yuuri's squirming in his seat as he watches the minutes and seconds tick by. 6'o clock can't come soon enough, he thinks as he smells the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen. Hopefully Viktor will like his present. He got the boy a book about dogs. Yuuri doesn't know if he even _likes_ dogs, but he's keeping his fingers crossed.

After what seems like forever, the doorbell rings, and Yuuri bolts to the door, throwing it open to reveal his friend and his parents. His dad was _tall_ , his grey hair and facial hair making him look more like a grandpa than a dad. Viktor's mom looked just like the boy, with kind blue eyes, and an even kinder smile. The only difference between them was that her hair was a dark raven black, contrasting greatly with Viktor's silver grey hair. Viktor's parents just looked down at him warmly, cooing loudly about how glad they were that their son had a friend like Viktor. Yuuri just watched amused as Viktor began complaining, before his friend reached out and tugged him away while the two boy’s parents talked.

”Where's your room?” Viktor asked, still gripping Yuuri's arm. “I want to give you something,” he raised his free arm, showing a bright red gift bag.

”Upstairs, I'll show you,” now Yuuri was the one doing the pulling, making their way upstairs.

When they reach his room, Viktor quickly jumps onto Yuuri's bed, patting the spot next to him. He joins his friend on the bed, the gift bag plopping down on his lap as soon as he does. He should get out his gift for Viktor too, and he reaches under his pillow where the wrapped book lay. The boy rips the package open as soon as it's in his hands, letting out a loud 'cool!’ when he sees the cover.

”Thanks Yuuri!” the boy reaches over to give him a hug, “this is the bestest present ever!”

”N-no problem,” Yuuri stutters out in relief.

“Open yours now,” the boy bounces up and down on the bed. “I promise you'll like it.”

Yuuri peers into the bag, gasping as he moves the papers out of the way. Inside were a new pair of ice skates, a sleek black color that shone under the light. This is so much better than that dog book he got Viktor, how's he ever going to thank him for this?

“Thank you so much Viktor, sorry your present was pretty lame.”

”No prob, you said you needed new skates didn't you? Now you have them!” his friend claps a hand on his shoulder, “And your gift isn't lame, it's super cool! I love dogs!”

His mom calls out that it's time for dinner before he has a chance to say more, only sits shocked on the bed as his friend leaves behind a trail of smoke from how quickly he runs out of the room.

Dinner is pretty much uneventful, the only thing he doesn't like is how his dad is making the entire atmosphere uncomfortable. The question had started innocently enough, Mr. Nikiforov just asking what Yuuri's hobbies were. His dad, however, indirectly made fun of them, saying that he was into more girly stuff, like drawing and ice skating. Mr. Nikiforov just chuckled uncomfortably, interjecting that he takes Viktor skating himself when he has the time. Yuuri's dad just snorted, but didn't say anything more. Soon the topic moved onto Mari’s hobbies, and the jovial atmosphere returned once more.

Except now Yuuri wasn't feeling very hungry anymore, pushing his food around in his bowl as he kept quiet. He looks up when he feels a nudging in his side, Viktor looking at him in worry. The boy makes a gesture to lean in closer, whispering that they'll meet at Azurania tomorrow to make him feel better. It works, Yuuri perking up a bit as he spoons bites of food into his mouth. It was kind of embarrassing how quickly Viktor manages to make him feel better.

*

Viktor greets him bright and early the next day, Yuuri blinking sleepily as he stares at the boy in front of the door. It takes a moment, but he finally remembers the deal they made yesterday, gears turning in his little head. In his excitement, Yuuri accidentally slams the door into Viktor's face, running to his room to grab his coat and beanie. Before he leaves, he grabs some gummy fruit snacks, and opens the door to an irritated and confused Viktor. Yuuri says nothing, just grabs his arm as they make their way to the clearing.

On the way to the woods, Phichit stops them, Yuuri internally groaning as he does.

“Hi Yuuri!” he greets him cheerily, before tilting his head in confusion, “who's that?”

”I’m Viktor!” he says before Yuuri can speak, pointing a thumb into his chest, “Who're you?”

“Phichit,” he responds, fiddling with his thumbs, “Where are you going?”

”To Azurania, it's a top secret place,” Viktor says proudly.

”Can I come too?” Phichit looks up at the two boys, silently pleading with them.

”No,” Yuuri interjects, “You're not allowed to.”

”Oh,” the younger boy looks down sadly, “have fun Yuuri,” he says as he walks back into his house. It feels awkward, and Yuuri regrets rejecting the younger boy so harshly.

As the boys start walking again, it's silent, creating a tense atmosphere to fall between the two boys. Eventually Viktor speaks up, breaking the silence that fell between them. “Why were you so mean Yuuri?” What? “Phichit just wanted to play, you didn't have to be so mean like that. I’m disa-disapi-disappointed in you,” he fumbles on the long word, almost taking out the harsh sting of it.

”What do you mean?” Yuuri was confused, Viktor was supposed to be on _his_ side, not some big crybaby's.

The boy next to him sighs, looking over at Yuuri in disappointment. “You're acting like all those bullies at school, you should know how being left out feels like.”

Yuuri can feel the shame start to coil tightly around his stomach, he didn't even realize. Now Viktor's probably never going to hang out with him again. “Oh, sorry, you can go home now if you want to.”

Viktor just smiles kindly, throwing an arm over his shoulders as he speaks, “I'm the wrong person to say sorry to. You should say sorry to him when we get back.”

So Viktor was still going to be his friend? He really is amazing then, he thinks as he nods his head vigorously.

The two boys find their way to Azurania, where they spend half of the day huddled together in the tree house. All the Zendeliths and Crimbers (a peacock flamingo hybrid), and the rest of the creatures are asleep today, Viktor says as he chews on a fruit gummy. So today they can kick back, and take the time to talk and cuddle.

”Hey Yuuri,” his friend asks when they run out of things to say. “How come your dad's such a jerk?”

”Huh?” Yuuri’s caught off guard buy the question. He doesn't know how to answer it, he knows his dad loves him, but he can't explain why his dad acts the way he does. “I don't know, he's not that mean, he just thinks the stuff I do is girly.”

Viktor only huffs, looking annoyed. Yuuri's afraid that he might've said something wrong, and goes to correct himself. “I mean, I get sad whenever he makes fun of my skating, but he still lets me go to the ice rink, so I guess it's not too bad.”

”That doesn't mean he has to be such a meanie about it,” Viktor looks fully irritated now, cheeks puffed out as he pouts, “papa and mama always tell me that boy things and girl things are stupid, if you like to do something, then that's the only thing that matters.”

The boy turns his head to stare intently into Yuuri's eyes, his own sparkling with determination. “So just cause you like ice skating it doesn't make you girly or a sissy, it makes you Yuuri,” Viktor stands up suddenly, hands on his hips as he declares loudly, “and I'm making a new rule that in Azurania, there's no more boy or girl things, just fun things, and anyone who doesn't like it aren't allowed!”

Yuuri's eyes widen in admiration as Viktor makes his mini speech. Even after all this time, the boy still manages to surprise him. After that the two boys leave to their respective homes, Yuuri feeling lighter after their talk. When Yuuri heads down the familiar street towards his house, he stops a house before, knocking on the front door.

There's an apology he needs to make to a certain 7 year old.

*

Winter break goes by too quickly for Yuuri's liking, and soon the boys are back in school. He plops his head on his desk, groaning as a fat stack of papers filled with arithmetic problems are passed to him. Beside him, he can hear Viktor and the rest of the class do the same. When everyone has a packet, Minako-sensei tells the class that they need to practice for the standardized tests coming up in a few months. Yuuri wonders why the tests even exist, aren't they already tested enough?

He looks outside the window glumly as rain splitter splatters on the ground, it's been raining heavily these past few days. Because of the rain, he and Viktor haven't been able to visit Azurania in a while. He doesn't really mind though, because they still get to spend lots of time together at school.

It's still raining by the time recess comes around, so Minako makes everyone stay inside, much to everyone's (except Yuuri and Viktor's) displeasure. Instead of playing outside, she announces as she brings out several boxes, they can play some board games inside. That quickly brightens the mood, his classmates scrambling up to grab the only box of Monopoly.

Ignoring the clamoring of battle cries around them, Yuuri and Viktor huddle together in the corner of the room, pieces of paper strewn around the desk. Viktor's drawing another Zendelith, and as he's coloring the creature a dark brown, the boy names it Makkachin. He's always wanted a pet, Viktor says as he scribbles, but his mom isn't letting him get one until he's older. Yuuri just sits and watches Viktor with rapt attention, never taking his eyes off the boy. He blinks blankly however, when a crayon is thrusted in front of his face.

”Why don't you draw something?” the boy starts waving the crayon around. “I never see you draw before, can you show me?”

”Oh, ok,” Yuuri takes the crayon, unsure of what to draw. He doesn't want to draw something stupid, since he's not as creative as his friend. Thinking of a Hilopith, a creature that resembles a hedgehog with swan wings, he doodles on a blank sheet of paper.

When he's finished his drawing, he shows it to Viktor, who snatches the paper out from his hands. “Whoa,” he says reverently, “this is way better than my drawings, good job Yuuri!”

Yuuri feels his cheeks grow hot, not sure what to do with all the praise. He just lets out a quiet 'thanks’ as Viktor repeatedly 'ooh’s’ and 'ah’s’ over his drawing. The two both look up when they hear Minako-sensei approaching, smile on her face as she sees the two interact.

”That's a nice drawing you have there Viktor, is that yours?”

”No it's Yuuri's, isn't it super cool?” he hands the drawing to Minako, who lets out a praising 'wow’ as she takes a closer look.

”This is a very good drawing Yuuri, do you like to draw often?” she asks kindly.

Yuuri, whose face has turned completely red, nods his head shyly. Now that so many people are giving him so much praise and attention, he doesn't know what to do with it. Minako just smiles down at him, reaching down to ruffle his hair as she heads back to the front of the class, announcing the end of recess.

The rest of the school day is uneventful, except for when Minako calls him to stay after school. He ignores the taunting from his classmates, just waves to Viktor as the boy heads home. Yuuri fidgets in his seat, wondering why Minako-sensei would need to speak with him. He didn't do anything bad did he? When the last student leaves the room, Minako walks over to where he's seated, sitting in one of the small plastic chairs. It makes her look silly, looking so much bigger than she actually is.

”I see you've made a new friend Yuuri,” she starts. “How's that working out for you?”

Yuuri was confused, why was she asking this? “Yeah, Viktor's a good friend,” he answers politely.

”I’m glad,” Minako smiles, “I was worried about you, it didn't seem like you had an easy time making friends.”

”O-oh.” How embarrassing, even his teacher knew how lame Yuuri was.

”But I'm so proud of you,” she continued, not noticing how awkward Yuuri was feeling. “you made a friend all on your own! How about I take you to my friend's ice skating performance next week? As a little treat.”

Yuuri's eyes widened at the offer. While he and Minako had a bond that almost rivaled that of a mother and son’s, they never did anything outside of school. Yuuri was excited, now he could say that he had at least _four_ friends, Yuuko, Takeshi (who still kind of scares him), Viktor, and now Minako. He rapidly nods his head yes, causing his teacher to chuckle.

”Alright then, I'll call her to let her know I need two tickets then, you're free to go now. Have a safe walk home Yuuri.”

As Yuuri exits the school building, he notices that it's no longer raining, the sun shining brightly. A voice calls out his name, and he sees Viktor leaning against the wall. It turns out the boy waited for him, and Yuuri hurries to where his friend is standing. When he asks Viktor why he's still here, why he didn't go home, the boy just looks at him like he's stupid, saying that he was waiting so they could walk home together. They link arms as they head home, Viktor jumping into puddles along the way, and Yuuri's spirit has never felt brighter.

*

Thankfully, it dries up enough during the weekend to go back into the woods of Azurania. The two boys are standing in the center of the clearing, where a ring of branches and leaves were placed. A bunch of berries that they brought from home sit in the center of the ring, an offering to the Gods of Azurania, thanking them for the lack of rain. It's a long ceremony, because apparently all the creatures of Azurania have to come forward to give their thanks before the offering is complete. Afterwards, Viktor brings out a water bottle, rinsing the berries before handing half of them to Yuuri. He tells him that the kings have to eat the offerings in order to show the Gods that it isn't poisoned. The berries are surprisingly sweet when he bites into them.

After their ceremony is over, they head to the treehouse. Viktor tells him that since it's a week after the New Year, that means they should come up with new rules. An hour of brainstorming later, the kings of Azurania tape the new set of rules in front of their palace (treehouse), and the two boys take turns to announce the new rules to all those that inhabit Azurania.

_1) You have to be nice to each other_

_2) There's no such things as boy things or girl things, just fun things_

_3) If you get into a fight with someone, you have to apologize, no matter what_

_4) Gummy fruit snacks are the official currency of Azurania_

_5) No adults allowed_

_6) Have fun_

Viktor announces the last rule with a resounding echo, and Yuuri can only watch his friend stand in front of the empty clearing confidently with admiration. Even though his classmates would make fun of them if they ever found out about this place, Viktor still manages to be passionate about this little hideaway. Every time Yuuri's brought to the little clearing called Azurania, his eyes are always opened to new ideas, shining a light in areas of Yuuri's life that used to be dark. It makes him feel a bit insecure though, to be called a king alongside Viktor when he’s the one who manages to bring so much life to everything he touches. He doesn't tell his friend this though, just follows as the boy pulls him along for another imaginative adventure.

*

Today's the day where Minako's going to take Yuuri to an ice skating performance, and he can't wait. He's feeling a little down though, because he got into a small argument with Viktor earlier that day. The boy had come up to him, asking if he wanted to go to the clearing today, and Yuuri said no, that he had somewhere else to go today. Viktor had frowned, and asked where he was going, but Yuuri told him it was a secret. He didn't mean to hurt him, especially when he saw the look of betrayal on Viktor's face, but Yuuri just wanted to keep this one thing to himself.

If he told Viktor where he was going, there was no doubt that he would ask to come too, which would ruin the bonding time between him and Minako-sensei. There's an ugly part of him that wants to keep the special attention he gets from Minako all to himself. Plus, he reasons, it's been pouring rain ever since that weekend in the woods. Even if it's stopped today, Yuuri doesn't know if it's safe to go. There’s probably still water flooding the ditch in the woods. He's sure Viktor will understand eventually when Yuuri explains after he gets back.

When Minako pulls up in front of the school, Yuuri hops in her car, excited to see Minako's friend skate. He's never seen a live performance before, only seen people skate on television. So he's incredibly thankful for Minako's offer. The two fall into a comfortable silence as she drives to the ice rink, and Yuuri feels a tiny bit better about not telling Viktor.

The ice skating show is even better than Yuuri anticipated, and he bounces a bit in his seat when the announcer calls for a brief intermission. Adults are so wimpy, he thinks as he kicks his feet back and forth in his seat, why do they need a break from watching someone else skate? It doesn't make sense, and Yuuri wishes that Viktor were here so he could tell him. He's pretty sure that would get a laugh out of the boy.

”Something on your mind?” Minako asks, startling him.

”I wish my friend was here,” Yuuri replies honestly. Minako and Viktor always tell him that telling lies are bad.

”Oh? Why didn't you invite him? I'm sure he would've liked watching this too, unless he doesn't like ice skating.”

”He likes it,” is all Yuuri says, not wanting to tell Minako that the reason why he didn't invite him was because he was being selfish.

”So why didn't you invite him?” she asks not unkindly, “it's ok, I won't get mad.”

”I-i didn't want to tell him,” Yuuri mumbles.

”And why is that?”

”I wanted to keep this to myself, I didn't feel like sharing,” he feels terrible now that he hears him say it out loud. He should apologize when he gets home.

”And why didn't you feel like sharing?” So many questions? Maybe that's why Minako makes such a great teacher.

When Yuuri says nothing, Minako continues, “You know Yuuri, it's ok to want to keep things for yourself once in a awhile, that only makes us human. But isn't it more fun when you share the things you love with your friends?”

When he thinks about it, what his teacher's saying really makes sense. It _would_ be a lot more fun with Viktor here. Yuuri nods his head yes, causing Minako to smile.

”See? When you share the things you love with other people, it spreads the enjoyment all around, and even though that thing isn't completely yours any more, it's worth it when you see the happy looks on your friend's faces.”

Yuuri reaches a realization when he hears that statement. That's _exactly_ what Viktor's been doing when he showed him Azurania. His friend has done nothing but give and give little parts of something that he really loves, and how does he repay him? By neglecting to invite him to something Yuuri enjoys.

As soon as he gets home, Yuuri thinks as the lights dim again, he's _really_ got to apologize.

*

*

* **Final warning: skip to chapter 2 NOW if you want to read the happy ending, continue to the sad ending at your own risk**

*

*

*

When he gets home, the house is deathly silent. His parents are waiting for him on the couch, while Mari is filing her nails in the distance. They look too serious, and a sense of dread oozes into Yuuri. Did something happen?

He asks that question to the room, only to receive silence in response. Panic starts to fill Yuuri's lungs when his mom starts to break down in tears. Yuuri's scared, he's never seen his mom cry before. This time, he asks the question ‘what happened?’ more shakily, feeling tears prickle in his own eyes when he sees his dad hide his face in his hands. Mari is the one to finally answer his question, but what comes out is not what Yuuri wanted to hear.

”Your friend Viktor died, Yuuri,” she says bluntly, and his parents tell her to go to her room sternly.

Yuuri's frozen in his spot, the words failing to register in his mind. Viktor can't be dead, only old people die. Viktor's not old, he's just a kid, like Yuuri. This has got to be a joke, a cruel, sick joke. It's got to be, it _has_ to be.

”Son, Yuuri, I’m so sorry,” his dad sounds close to tears himself, “he slipped while trying to swing over a ditch somewhere, he hit his head and drowned, I’m sorry, kid.”

” _No!_ ” Yuuri shouts suddenly, “You're wrong! And you're all a bunch of liars!”

”Yuuri, honey,” his mom says tiredly, “I'm sorry but we're not lying, Viktor's moved on to a better place.”

Yuuri runs out the door, not wanting to believe the words coming out of his parents’ mouths. Phichit stops him much to his annoyance, he's got to get to the clearing, got to go see Viktor.

”Hi Yuuri, sorry about your friend,” Phichit looked as genuine as a 7 year old could get, “Does that mean he's going to heaven like my mommy and daddy say?”

”Shut up!” Yuuri didn't care if he was being mean. “You don't know anything!”

Yuuri continues running down the street, but is stopped by strong arms grabbing him and lifting him up. All the fight leaves his body, turning numb when he hears his dad’s voice. “Come on son, time to go home,” his father speaks as he carries a limp Yuuri home.

When it comes to dinner, his parents are uncharacteristically gentle with him that night, his dad even asks him how his ice skating is going. Mari is still Mari, not really caring for anything going on, bringing the only sense of normalcy into the Katsuki household. Yuuri on the other hand, feels numb. It's like he's suddenly been dunked into a freezing tub of icy water. He barely notices when his mom brushes his hair out from his face, doesn't even see his dad scoop more food on his plate. It feels like he's been turned into a robot, incapable of human interactions.

Later that night when his parents kiss him goodnight, something they haven't done in years, Yuuri starts replaying the last conversation he had with his friend in his head. He starts to imagine a scenario where he doesn't act selfishly, where he asks Viktor to go to the ice skating show with him. He imagines the look of wonder and awe that would be painted on his friend’s face, and how excited he would be afterwards. They would go to Azurania afterwards, Yuuri thinks, and they would show all the creatures there how to ice skate. Viktor would be a great teacher, and he thinks that Vicchan would love ice skating. Deep down Yuuri knows that his friend isn't here anymore, but imagining is the only way he's able to fall asleep.

*

The next day Yuuri doesn't go to school, and thankfully his parents let him stay in. He still feels numb, like he's in a bad dream and hasn't woken up yet. He plans on staying in bed all day, doesn't really feel like moving, but a knock on his door interrupts his plans.

”Hey there buddy,” his dad tries to come across as cheerful. It comes out more like a grimace. “Your mom and I were headed over to the Nikiforov's to pay our respects. You should come too… since you knew him best.”

The only thing he makes out from that sentence is 'Nikiforov’ and he doesn't know when, but he sees himself put on a coat as he and his parents make their way to the grieving family's house.

When they reach the Nikiforov's household, they're greeted by a distraught parent. Vik-Mr. Nikiforov isn't even trying to hold in his tears as he thanks them for coming, and Mrs. Nikiforov is nowhere to be seen. Although if he listens closely, Yuuri can hear sobbing coming from one of the rooms. But he doesn't, because he's still living in denial, still believes that if he waits long enough, his friend will come running out from his room for a new adventure. Mr. Nikiforov notices Yuuri's blank stare, and starts crying all over again when he sees where the stare is pointed at. 

Yuuri doesn't even notice as more families make their way in, doesn't even hear the sad whisperings about the boy who lost his best friend.

Since none of the families were too well off, they held a private funeral in the Nikiforov's house. A jar of cremated ashes sit on a wooden table, and mostly everyone in the neighborhood comes to pay their respects. He watches as one by one, everyone who knew the boy would start reminiscing about the past, telling the jar that he was taken too soon; he still had so much to live for. He barely feels his dad nudging him towards the shrinking line of people waiting to pay their respects. He doesn't know how, but suddenly he's waiting in the line of grieving people. When it's Yuuri's turn he doesn't know what to say, and stands there staring at the jar for who knows how long. No one scolds him though, everyone knowing how much the loss of his best friend must be affecting him.

Eventually a hand is placed on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Mr. Nikiforov smiling down at him. “I know how it must feel, to lose someone you held so dear to your heart,” tears form in the corner of Yuuri's eyes, he doesn't know what Mr. Nikiforov's talking about. “But I think sometimes the only way we can move on is by keeping the memory of someone alive. They might not physically be here, but if we try, the memories and laughs that come from them will never fade. Only you can keep those memories you had with Viktor alive Yuuri, and I'm glad that it was you my son entrusted those memories with.”

At that, Yuuri finally breaks, sobbing as Viktor's dad pulls him into a hug. He repeats the phrase 'I’m sorry’ repeatedly as the man rubs soothing hands down his back. Viktor's gone, and he's never coming back.

*

It's months later when the words Mr. Nikiforov told him at the funeral really start to sink in.

So far Yuuri's been trying his hardest to forget that Viktor even existed, to spare him the hurt. It worked at first, as long as no one mentioned the name Viktor around him, he was fine. However, as time passed, it got harder and harder to keep up the charade. Soon everything started to remind him of Viktor, even when he looked up at the clouds floating by in the sky.

Without his friend by his side, Yuuri reverted back to his old self, no matter how hard the people around him tried to cheer him up. He drew back into the his protective shell that was slowly starting to break, sealing up the cracks that his friend had left behind. Without Viktor, he was nothing, Yuuri thinks as he stores all of his and Viktor's drawings into a box, placing it in the attic. Without Viktor, Azurania’s going to fall.

That doesn't mean he's stopped going to that clearing in the woods though. It was the only thing that kept the boy sane during his grieving. There were many days where he just lay there in the tree house, wondering if Viktor would pop out if he waited long enough. He never does, much to his disappointment. How is Azurania going to flourish without him? He knows all the creatures need two rulers, they won't be able to function without the silver haired boy. Not to mention he hasn't been having much fun playing by himself in Azurania. That's breaking rule 6. (Yuuri knows that he doesn't really care for the state of Azurania, but it hurts less than asking how he'll live without his best friend).

So it's months later, when the sting of Viktor's death doesn't hurt as badly, when he really starts to listen to Mr. Nikiforov's words.

Yuuri's headed to the clearing once again (he decided to build his own memorial for his friend there), when he spots Phichit playing in the front yard. When he looks at the young boy, he can't help but feel bad for all the times he's been mean to the boy, when everyone around him has told him to be nice. Remembering how Viktor never got to show Phichit Azurania, Yuuri walks over to where Phichit is seated with determination. He's set to make things right.

”Hi Phichit,” Yuuri greets the boy kindly, “Want to come with me to Azurania? Me and Viktor never got to show you.”

Phichit's eyes widen like saucers, “Really? I can come play?”

”Yeah Phichit,” Yuuri smiles extending a hand, “You can come play.”

The boys make their way to the woods, and they cross the bridge over to the clearing. After Viktor's passing, his father had built a bridge over the ditch, ensuring that no other kids would go through what Viktor had. There was even a pathway made out of wooden boards that led to the clearing, out of the fear of anyone getting lost. On the way there, Yuuri tells the boy all about Azurania, about all the creatures that live there, and how he and Viktor had so many adventures there. Soon he and Phichit make it to the clearing, and the younger boy lets out a gasp of wonderment.

”Is this Azuria?” Phichit mispronounces, “I don't see anything?”

”That's because,” Yuuri brings out sheets of paper and some pencils, “it's a land of imagination. Here are drawings of all the creatures that live here, my favorite are the Zendeliths.”

”Oh!” Phichit points to a picture of a hamster turtle hybrid excitedly, “I like this one?”

”Those are Therosids,” Yuuri explains, “They're really cool too, and they're really good at finding lots of stuff." Then he remembers what Viktor told him before he ever stepped foot into Azurania. "Oh! I forgot to tell you something.”

”What?”

”Only kings and queens are allowed in Azurania, or else the creatures won't listen to you.”

Yuuri picks up a branch as Phichit lets out a sad little 'oh’. “So I, Yuuri Katsuki, bequeath thee, Phichit Chulanont, king of Azurania. It's going to be nice ruling alongside you fellow king,” he says in the most regal voice he can pull off.

Phichit just jumps and cheers, causing Yuuri to laugh as he looks at the treehouse where the memorial is located. He thinks the sun shines a bit brighter on the house, as if it were smiling at him. He looks away, thinking he'll let Phichit add something to the memorial later. As he and Phichit run around the clearing, Yuuri can't help but think that everyone was right, memories only live on if you let them, and sharing them with others will only make those memories thrive.

While Viktor is someone who Yuuri still misses to this day, he's someone Yuuri will never forget.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, there's some angst, but it's overall a fluffy ending :)

When Yuuri gets home, his parents are waiting with stern expressions on their faces. It scares him a little, because they only look that serious whenever he's in trouble. Yuuri doesn't remember doing anything bad, so why do they look so stern?

His mom is the one to break the tense silence, voice soft and gentle as she speaks. "Yuuri dear, come here, we need to talk to you."

He slowly makes his way to where his parents are seated, not liking where this conversation is going. Once he's seated between his mom and dad, his father places a hand on his knee as he speaks, voice unwavering.

"Your friend got into an accident today," he begins as Yuuri panics. Viktor got hurt? This is terrible, and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as he gets the sneaking suspicion as to how he got hurt. He listens intently as his father continues, the grip on his knee never leaving.

"He slipped when trying to swing over a ditch somewhere, almost drowned too, if it weren't for the fact that he knew how to swim," Yuuri lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. So his friend was going to be ok, right? "and it got us thinking Yuuri, what if that boy had been you? If you weren't at that ice skating show, I don't know if you'd still be here."

Yuuri was starting to become confused. What the heck was his dad talking about? Why did he look so sad? Viktor was ok, and he's ok, so Yuuri doesn't know why it looks like his parents are about to start crying any minute now. He didn't say anything, just sat there as his dad kept talking.

"I know that me and your mother, especially me, haven't been as... supportive as parents should be, but we just want you to know that we _do_ love you Yuuri, and I'm sorry." 

His mother places a hand on his head, adding on to what his dad was saying. "We love you so much it's hard to even imagine," she ruffles his hair slightly, before reaching down to wipe away stray tears that started running down Yuuri's face. "I'm so sorry that it took your friend getting hurt for us to realize we never showed it. We just hope that with time you'll be able to forgive us."

Yuuri just nods his head vigorously, sniffling as he wipes his nose with his sleeve. He doesn't know what to say, overwhelmed with all the emotions running through him. Luckily, he doesn't need to speak, his dad sticking out a hand as he stands up.

"Let's go visit your friend son, he's still a bit shooken up from what happened earlier. I think seeing you will make him feel better." Yuuri jumps up, and grabs his father's hand as they make their way to his friend's house.

When he steps foot into the house, he immediately makes his way to Viktor's room, much to the amusement of the adults in the room. The lights are off when he enters the boy's room, and he turns them on to reveal a lump hiding under the blankets.

"Go away mama," the lump speaks. "M'not hungry."

"Hi Viktor," Yuuri speaks, and blankets are thrown off as Viktor sits up.

"Yuuri!" Viktor cheerily exclaimed, before pouting. "Weren't you doing that secret thing you couldn't tell me about? Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened today," Yuuri blurts out, feeling awkward. "And I wanted to say sorry."

"What for?" the boy on the bed huffed. "It wasn't your fault, I was just being stupid."

Getting the courage to sit next to his friend, he throws an arm around the boy as he speaks. "You're not stupid! I was stupid, I was being mean and not sharing stuff that I love with you, so it's my fault, not yours," he says confidently.

At this Viktor's lips quirk up a little, but quickly turns it back into a pout. "You're never stupid Yuuri, at least you don't go swinging over flooded ditches."

"But you only did that because I was being rude," Yuuri's _not_ going to let Viktor believe that this was his fault. "So I'm sorry. And you can't ignore my apology! Rule number 3, apologize after a fight no matter what."

Viktor smiles fully now, throwing his own arm over Yuuri's shoulders, "I'm sorry too, mama says that friends don't have to follow friends _everywhere_ , it's ok if you have secret stuff too. We're ok now right?"

"Right!" Yuuri's arm tightens around the boy's shoulder, unsure how to phrase his next question. "You're ok right? After almost drowning? It sounded so scary when dad talked about it."

Viktor's chest just puffs out in false bravado, voice too loud as he declares, "Of course I'm ok! A little water never scared me!"

Yuuri frowns. He knows that even his _dad_ was scared of what happened, so that means Viktor must be too. Drawing from the kind words Minako-sensei always told him before Viktor showed up in his life, he speaks.

"It's ok to say you were scared," Yuuri continues as his friend slowly deflates. "Because that means your friends and family can help you with it, and fighting scary things is a lot easier with more people." Yuuri thinks back to their time in Azurania, finding the perfect example. "Like fighting the Golzorks! Without the Zendeliths we would have been toast. So it's ok to say you're scared, I promise I won't tell."

He can hear his friend sniffle, before he looks up, "Pinky promise?" he asks, holding out his pinky.

When Yuuri links his finger with the other boy's, Viktor's emotions come breaking free like a flood. "I was so scared," the boy whimpers as he starts to cry. Yuuri pulls him into a hug, trying to copy what his mom does whenever he cries. "I thought I was going to die-" Sniffle. "And I'd never see you or mama and papa ever again." Viktor doesn't say anything else, just sobs loudly into Yuuri's embrace.

Yuuri almost wants to cry himself, as he imagines how it must of felt. But he doesn't, just stays strong as he holds the crying boy in his arms. When the sobs start to subside, the silver haired boy lifts his head up, eyes red and puffy. "Can we take a nap? I'm tired."

Yuuri just agrees, and soon the boy's drift off to sleep facing each other, Yuuri's arm thrown protectively over his friend's frame. They're going to be alright, Yuuri thinks as sleep overtakes him. (Mrs. Nikiforov finds them sleeping, and snaps at least thirty pictures, before sending them to Yuuri's parents. They still use the pictures to embarrass the two to this day).

*

Months later after the incident, the two boys excitedly make their way over to the woods that lead to Azurania. It took awhile, but Mr. Nikiforov finally finished building a _real_ bridge over the ditch, deeming it safe enough to walk on. As they make their way, Yuuri spots Phichit playing outside on the porch. Tugging on his friend's sleeve, they make their way to where the younger boy is seated.

"Hi Phichit!" the two boys greet simultaneously. "Wanna come with us to Azurania?" Yuuri asks, "We didn't get to show you last time."

Phichit's eyes widen like saucers, while Viktor looks at Yuuri with a surprised, but pleased look on his face. "Really? I can come?" the younger boy asks.

"Yeah!" Viktor responds, grabbing the younger boy's arm. "Let's go!"

As the three boys make their way to the clearing, he and Viktor take turns filling in the younger boy on all the cool things Azurania has to offer. With each piece of information, Phichit only gasps with amazement. Stories like how the Hilopiths accidentally ate shrinking berries one time are thrown around, and Yuuri can't help but reminisce fondly at all the memories that come from Azurania. When they finally make it to the clearing, Phichit looks around in awe, before eventually turning confused.

"I don't see anything?"

Yuuri brings out a folder of different drawings while Viktor holds out his box of crayons. "That's cause it's a land of imagination," Yuuri explains. "But it's lots of fun, promise."

"Look!" Yuuri exclaims, pointing to the Crimbers and Golzorks (Phichit laughed at how ugly they were), "these are some of the creatures that live here, but the Golzorks are real bullies, so you should avoid them. Right Viktor?"

"Yeah! And now with-oh wait," Viktor says suddenly. "We already have two kings Yuuri, now all the creatures won't listen to Phichit."

Yuuri's stumped as Phichit lets out a sad little 'oh', Viktor's right, what are they going to do? He looks up to see Viktor's face painted with the same contemplative expression, before it lights up with realization.

"I know! We're kings Yuuri, we can just make new rules!" the boy exclaims as Phichit looks at them hopefully. "Add a new rule to the list Yuuri, and write 'only _friends_ exist in the land of Azurania, there are no kings and queens'."

Soon after the three boys spend the rest of the day running around in the clearing, riding around on their Zendeliths and Seripaths (flying sheep). When the three of them collapse on the ground from exhaustion, Yuuri takes that moment to look up into the sky. Minako-sensei's right, he thinks as he looks at the newly found joy spread across Phichit's face, even if Azurania is no longer his or Viktor's secret to keep, sharing it with others _is_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on my fic!! It warms my heart to know I thoroughly tortured you all :') Haha, but seriously, I love reading all your comments, they seriously make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.... but props to you if you made it this far
> 
> Edit: also I'm going to be writing an alternate ending where Viktor doesn't die if anyone wants it


End file.
